


The Simple Things

by supportingcharacters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Food mentions, M/M, its a ridiculous au abt dumb boys falling in love at a drive thru, nothing bad happens, put the teen and up rating for strong language tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportingcharacters/pseuds/supportingcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Thursday, Eren goes to the same drive thru to pick up lunch. Even with the new asshole of a server, he won't be deterred.<br/>Though maybe the new asshole of a server isn't actually as bad as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinelanguage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinelanguage/gifts).



Every Thursday, Eren goes to Burger King.

He doesn’t know why, it’s just something he started and hasn’t stopped. It’s like some sort of weird tradition, he guesses. He’s about to head into his second year of law school, and the way his classes have fallen for the last year, he’s always had Thursday afternoons off. Neither Armin nor Mikasa are free on Thursday afternoons, so Eren ended up having to fix up food for himself.

So, he went to the drive thru at Burger King, on that first week. And the next week. And the week after that. And after that, Burger King on Thursdays just began tradition.

It’s the first Thursday back in Trost, the big city where Eren goes to college. He’s just after spending four weeks back home at Shiganshina, but he and his roommates – his best friend Armin, and his sister, Mikasa – are spending their last few weeks off back in Trost.

And Eren finds himself heading for the Burger King drive thru.

It’s before the lunch rush, so it’s not busy. Eren drives his beaten up car around the turn for the drive thru.  His car is old, the same scrap of metal he’s had since he was sixteen. It’s old and unimpressive, but it’s precious to him.

He pulls up to the speaker, a small grin growing on his face. This drive thru is an old one, not as efficient or popular as other ones he’s seen. At the moment, he’s the only one there. His grin grows, as he glances at his watch before leaning towards the speaker. Marco should be working.

Marco is one of those people that has no trouble making friends. He’s like a magnet, picking up every pin within a ten meter radius. He goes to the same college as Eren, except he’s a year ahead, and works at this shit Burger King drive thru for extra cash.

“Hey!” he greets cheerily. “Marco, my main man! Long time no see—”

“Uh,” comes a voice, an unfamiliar voice that definitely isn’t Marco’s. Eren immediately flushes with embarrassment.

“Where’s Marco?” he asked. “Marco works every Thursday! Is he there? Is he alright?”

The voice coming from the speaker is gruff. “He’s fine. He doesn’t work this shift anymore.”

Eren feels a swirl of disappointment; part of the Thursday-early-afternoon-brunch-at-the-Drive-Thru tradition was goofing off with Marco when the manager was busy and business was quiet. “What do you mean he doesn’t work this shift anymore? He always works this shift.”

The voice on the speaker makes a non-committal noise. “This place is literally open 24/7,” he deadpans. “There are a lot of shifts.”

“Yeah – and this is Marco’s!”

The speaker makes a frustrated noise. “We swapped, okay? I work this shift now, and he works the Friday morning to afternoon shift instead of the Thursday one. Can I take your order now?”

Eren sighs as he orders his hamburger and fries, feeling put off. He drives around the corner of the old building, pulling up outside the window where he collects his food. It’s odd not to see Marco, with his freckled, headset-wearing face, leaning out slightly to hand Eren his meal. Instead, it’s some other guy; close enough to Eren’s age and wearing a scowl.

Eren raises an eyebrow. He’s definitely…a stark contrast to Marco’s sunny demeanor. “So you’re Marco’s replacement,” he says, as the guy hands him his food.

He looks back at him, his scowl deepening. “I’m not Marco’s replacement,” he says. “I told you. We just swapped shifts.”

Eren shrugs his shoulders. It’s hard to take anyone seriously in the dumb _Burger King_ ahirt and cap. “Right. Thanks, er—” Eren squints to read the name tag on his chest. “Thanks, John.”

“It’s Jean,” he corrects.

“Your nametag says John,” Eren points out. John – or, Jean – lets out an angry huff.

“They got it wrong,” he said. “My name is _Jean_. Not _John_. And I think I know my own name better than you.”

Eren raises a hand in defense. “Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died? Aren’t you meant to be super polite to customers? Customer service, and all that?”

Jean makes a face. “Yeah, we’re meant to be, but you’re being difficult.”

“You’re just being rude,” Eren says. He doesn’t get how people can just be rude. Surely it makes things more difficult for themselves as well as those around them, right?

Jean sighs. “I’m fed up of this. Look – you have your food; can you get out of here?”

Eren scoffs, and ignores him. “You should apologize for being rude,” he says.

Jean rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You’re blocking the queue, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Eren glances at his rear view mirror. “I’m the only one here,” he says.

“I know, but I wish you’d leave.”

“What’s your problem?” Eren asks, incredulous.

“I have better things to do than argue with you,” Jean sighs.

“Like what? I’m literally the only customer here.”

Apparently, Jean and his bad mood have had it with him, and he straightens up. “Look, kid—” that sets Eren’s blood boiling. There’s no way Jean is much older than him, and his condescending tone makes Eren clench the steering wheel. He _hates_ being talked down to. “—you’re wasting my time. If you don’t leave right now, I’m gonna have to go get the manager.”

Eren bites his lip. He wants to say something back, but the thought of Jean getting the manager makes him hesitate. He doesn’t want to cause trouble, and he especially doesn’t want to be banned from Burger King. Shitty server or not, he has every intention of continuing his Thursday early-afternoon Burger King visits.

So Eren sighs, and when he sees Jean’s shit eating grin, he flips him the bird before driving off.

***

Despite everything, the next week, he’s driving back into Burger King. He hopes that there’s a different server working today – maybe now, Marco and Jean have swapped back, or maybe Jean’s off today, or something. He just wants to avoid that asshole again.

His hopes are in vain, however. When he reaches the speakers, it’s Jean’s voice asking him for his order. Eren grits his teeth as he orders. There’s silence for a moment, before he hears Jean speak again, the speakers making his voice crackly. “It’s you, isn’t it?”

Eren sighs.

He drives around the corner, and a minute or two later Jean’s there again, leaning out of the window to hand Eren a paper bag of food. “I didn’t catch your name last week,” he grumbles. “If you’re coming here every damn week, I should at least have something to call you.”

Eren’s somewhat surprised. “I’m Eren,” he says. “Eren Jaeger.”

Jean snorts. “What type of name is Eren?” he says, not bothering to hide his laugh.

Eren glares at him. “What kind of name is Jean?”

Jean’s laugh fades. “It’s French!”

“Yeah? Well Eren’s Turkish!”

Jean’s silent for a second. “You’re Turkish?”

He asks without any badly concealed contempt, so Eren answers him. “My mom was,” he says. “My dad’s German. I was born in Shiganshina, though.”

Jean nods thoughtfully for a moment. Eren takes the opportunity to study him. He’s definitely around the same age as Eren, he decides. From where he’s sitting he can’t really judge it accurately, but he looks like he might be taller than him. Eren scowls. Height aside, he’s definitely on the scrawny side, though.

“Oi. Jaeger. D’you even have a brain in between your ears?”

“’Course I do!”

Jean rolls his eyes, laughing again. Eren’s silent for a moment.

“How’s Marco?” he asks after a moment. “I haven’t seen him since I got back.”

Jean shrugged. “He’s fine, I guess. I don’t know, if you want to know how he’s doing ask him yourself. How do you even know him anyway?”

“He goes to the same college as me. Though I, uh, met him from coming here.”

Jean snorts. “Do you really come here every Thursday, at the same time?”

Eren shrugs. “It’s a habit.”

Jean grins again, the same shit eating grin that Eren saw last week. “Guess you’re stuck with me from now on.”

Eren groans. “Don’t remind me.”

“Anyway – you’re blocking up the queue. You need to get out of here.”

Eren looks at him sharply. “I’m the only one here.”

“Still.” Jean’s shit-eating grin turns into a lopsided smirk. “Rules are rules.”

“You’re trying to get rid of me.”

“Well done – d’you want a prize, Jaeger?”

Eren scowls. “Asshole.”

“Dickhead.”

Just like last week, Eren flips Jean the bird on his way out.

***

Armin sighs, looking up from his book. Trying to read during one of Eren’s rants is futile – that’s something he found out long ago. “If he’s such an asshole, just don’t go back when he’s there! You can always go on a different day.” Armin’s always found this weird tradition of going to Burger King every week a bit ridiculous anyway.

“No, I can’t!” Eren’s drumming his fingers on his thighs. “If I stop going during his shift that’s letting him win!”

Armin rubs his temples. “And why does that matter? What are the chances of you ever running into him again?”

“I don’t know,” Eren says. “It just does.”

Mikasa, curled up on the armchair in the corner, pipes up for the first time. “You know what he’s like,” she mutters. “Once he’s focused on something he’s not going to let it go. He’ll probably still go to the exact same drive thru every Thursday in thirty years,” she says, the corner of her mouth turning up into a small smile.

Armin chuckles as Eren sinks down into the couch. “I’m guessing you’re still going to keep going?”

“Of course!” Eren says indignantly, but he’s more subdued now. He drifts off, snoozing on the couch and finally giving Armin the peace he needs to read.

***

The honest truth is that Eren can’t help but feel sort of… _drawn_ towards the jackass working at the drive thru. He’s aggravating and a true test of Eren’s patience (which has always been of a limited supply anyway). But…as irritating as he is, there’s something fun about him. When Jean makes his smart-ass comments about something, Eren finds himself suppressing a smile as he thinks of something to say back. And when he says something, he sees Jean struggling not to laugh as he sends an insult back. Somewhere along the way, it’s gone from insulting each other because they genuinely didn’t like the other, to lighthearted teasing.

It’s fun, in a bizarre way.

Mikasa and Armin are his best friends, of course, and they always will be. Mikasa with her caring manner and small fond smiles, and Armin with his bright curiosity and their shared dreams. Eren has other friends, too, but they’re all somehow different than with this guy.

It’s hardly appropriate to call them friends though. Apart from a handful of few minute long conversations, he has barely even talked to him.

Still, it’s surprising what you learn about someone after talking to them for a few minutes.

On the third week, Jean calls Eren “ _Jaeger_ ” again, so Eren demands to know what his second name is (all on the basis that it’s unfair that Jean can call him Jaeger but he can’t call Jean anything but Jean). He laughs at him and tells him his name is Kirschtein. It takes Eren several tries to pronounce it right (he pronounces it wrong on purpose). He suggests that he just call Jean _horse face_ but Jean replies in a calm voice; _call me that again and I’ll fucking poison your food, dammit_.

On the fourth week, Jean calls Eren _kid_ again, and Eren demands to know what age he is and when his birthday is. “Stop acting like you’re years older than me,” he says. “I’m not twelve years old! I bet you aren’t even that much older than me!” In the end, he finds out Jean is younger than him. “Only by eight days!” Jean protests. “That’s nothing.” (Eren gloats anyway).

On the fifth week – the last week before college starts up again – Eren makes a terrible joke and Jean laughs, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. Eren looks at him. “Was that French?” Jean looks almost sheepish as he nods.

“Sorry. Force of habit.”

Eren remembers Jean saying his name was French, and he puts two and two together. “You’re from France?”

Jean nods, seeming almost a tad self-conscious. “My parents were,” he tells Eren. “I was born here, but when I was a kid we moved back to France. Didn’t move back to Trost until sophomore year of high school.”

In return, Eren tells him that he spent nearly his whole life in the tiny town of Shiganshina, and didn’t leave until he came to Trost to go to college. He then asks Jean to say something else in French. When Jean speaks, it’s somehow smoother; his voice rolling over the soft vowels and syllables. Eren notes for the first time that he has a really nice voice; the type of voice he could listen to all day.

“What does that mean?” he asks belatedly, after a few minutes.

Jean hesitates before grinning. “You’re an asshole,” he says.

Eren finds it hard to scowl when he can’t stop smiling.

By the sixth week, Eren doesn’t even have to order. “You order the exact same thing every time, dumbass,” Jean says through the speaker. “I know what you want.”

Jean looks more tired today, dark bags beginning to become noticeable under his eyes. Eren talks about being back at college, and Jean asks with genuine curiosity what he’s studying. He smiles when Eren says he’s in law school, saying how he can definitely imagine him in a courtroom. Eren laughs, and then asks if he’s in college.

He finds out Jean’s studying film. “I wouldn’t have pinned you down for that,” he admits. “You look like you’d be studying, I don’t know, science or medicine, or law, like me.”

Jean gives him that grin – sheepish, not shit-eating – and tells him that that’s what his dad wanted him to be – a lawyer. “Wasn’t too happy with film,” he admits. “But if I’m gonna be stuck doing something for life, it might as well be something I enjoy.”

Eren’s stops have been getting longer and longer; it’s dead at this time of the day, and rarely there are other customers around him. Jean confesses that the manager is always slacking off, usually watching TV or sleeping in his office, and it doesn’t matter how long Eren stays pulled in at the side. He doesn’t tell Eren to get lost anymore either, which leads him into thinking that maybe Jean is just as drawn to Eren as he is to Jean.

He takes off the dumb cap Burger King staff have to wear and rubs his temples, allowing Eren to see his overly complicated haircut in all its glory. Eren finds himself thinking that despite his long face, there’s something kind of attractive about him. _Wait_.

***

A few weeks later, and they’re sitting together in their flat, supposed to be studying. Armin glances at Mikasa over his biology notes as Eren stares into space. “He’s distracted again,” he mutters quietly.

Mikasa shrugs her shoulders. “He’s probably thinking about his boyfriend.”

Eren snaps back into reality. “What?”

Armin rolls his eyes as Mikasa suppressed a chuckle. “I don’t have a boyfriend,” Eren says after a moment, frowning.

“Well, you don’t,” Mikasa says, sounding a little exasperated. “But I was talking about that guy you like.”

“Which—”

“What’s his name? Jean? The guy from the drive thr—”

Eren begins to flush. “I don’t like him, I barely even know him—”

“That’s not stopping you,” Mikasa mutters.

Armin can’t help but grin. “Please, Eren. We’ve known you all your life. We know you better than you know yourself. And we definitely know the _signs_.”

“What _signs_?”

“Every time you like someone, you do the same few things,” Armin explains. “You space out – as in, you space out more than usual.”

“And you get this dreamy look in your eyes when you do space out,” Mikasa continues. “And you go through a denial stage too. Since you were like, eight years old, if we asked if you liked somebody, at first you would always deny it!”

“And you flush when someone mentions them,” Armin carries on. “And this weird, mystery drive thru guy ticks all of those boxes. You even admitted you thought he was good looking last week!”

Eren opens his mouth a few times, before giving up, covering his face with his hands. “I don’t even know him that well,” he says, his voice slightly muffled.

Mikasa shakes her head. “Then get to know him,” she says. “It’s literally that simple. But if he keeps being a dick to you, let me know and I’ll sort him out—”

“Mikasa!” Eren protests.

There’s silence for a moment. “Like, okay.” Eren takes a breath, emerging from behind his fingers. “I know I don’t know him that well, but it feels as if I do. And he can be a bit of an asshole but he can also be sort of sweet sometimes, I guess, and I do like spending time with him and I wish I could hang out with him and be with him properly instead of just a few minutes every week!”

Armin gives him a look before turning back to his notes. “What’s stopping you?” he asks.

***

The next Thursday, Eren drives into Burger King with a purpose.

Jean takes his order without having to ask, and when Eren swings around to the pickup window, he’s already leaning out of it with a grin. Their usual banter starts up like it always does, naturally and comfortably. Eren’s palms are just a touch sweaty as they grip the steering wheel, and right now he doesn’t have much of an appetite for the hamburger and fries he just ordered.

He had worked this out in his head on the way over; what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, where he would look and what he would do with his damn hands as he says it. But in the end, it comes out in one rush like an avalanche, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

“Kirschteingoonadatewime.”

Jean blinks. “Bless you,” he says.

“I wasn’t sneezing,” Eren says, feeling kind of like he would like to sink through the seat of his car, but also feeling a bit more determined. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel and meets Jean’s hazel eyes. “Kirschtein,” he says, coughing before he continues. “Go on a date with me.”

Jean’s eyes widen and his face is full of surprise and Eren finds his stomach doing cartwheels in his body. He doesn’t have the faintest idea how he’s going to react, but he mentally crosses his fingers, hopes for the best and prepares for the worst.

“Hm,” Jean makes a small sound. “That was the worst way to ask someone out on a date ever,” he says. “Jaeger, you suck. No. At least, not yet.” Eren looks at him, confused. Jean’s grinning, but he can still make out a faint flush on his cheekbones. “Work on it, ask me again, and I’ll change my mind,” he says, with a wink.

***

There’s a new part to Eren’s Burger King Thursday tradition. He comes at the same time every week, orders the same thing, talks and jokes with Jean for a while, and before he leaves, he asks Jean out. Every week, Jean laughs and tells him to work on it, but his smile softens with the promise of something to come.

A few weeks of this and Eren asks him what he’s meant to do. Jean shakes his head. “You don’t just yell at someone – go out with me!” he chides.

Eren looks at him. “What do you want, flowers and chocolates?”

Jean shakes his head. “No way!” he says. “Just…for you to ask nicely.”

“Okay, okay.” Eren takes a deep breath. “O, Jean Kirschtein, fairest shithead to grace us mere humans with your presence, please make me the happiest man on earth b—“

“Oh, fuck off,” Jean says, laughing as he flips Eren off.

***

On Friday night, his friend Reiner had his traditional start of semester party. Unfortunately, it’s Eren’s turn to be on designated driver duty. After peeling Mikasa away from her girlfriend, and dragging a Armin to the car, they eventually begin the journey home.

It’s in the early hours of the morning as they drive down the dark road.

“I’m hungry,” Mikasa says quietly from the backseat.

“Me too,” Armin adds. The words have barely left his mouth when his own stomach rumbles.

His brain usefully reminds him that the Burger King drive thru is open 24/7. He automatically makes the turn for it, the bright lights from the signs standing out in the night.

He gets his friends’ orders and pulls up to the speaker, where a bleary, _familiar_ voice sounds; “Welcome to Burger King, can I take your order?

Eren jumps in his seat. “Holy shit, Jean?”

“Eren?” Jean asks. Eren can see Mikasa and Armin exchange a look from the corner of his eyes. “What in fuck’s name are you doing here at 2am?”

“I could ask you that! Don’t you ever leave?”

“I work here, dumbass. This place is open 24/7.”

“Sucks for you.”

“Damn right it does.”

Eren places his order and swings around. Armin chuckles from the backseat. “So we’re finally going to meet your mystery man,” he says.

“Don’t you dare—“ Eren begins, but then Jean’s handing their food out. Both of his friends lean forward to get a better look at him.

“So you must be Jean!” Armin says cheerfully, somehow bright and alert despite the ungodly hour. He rolls down his window. “I’m Armin! Eren’s told us a lot about you!”

“Oh, god,” Eren mutters.

Jean looks somewhat startled, but there’s a small smile on his lips. “Don’t believe anything he says.”

Mikasa leans across to get a better look at him. “I’m Mikasa,” she says. “Eren’s sister.”

Jean’s silent for a moment, before commenting in a small voice about her pretty hair. Mikasa rolls her eyes as she mutters a _thanks_ , grabbing the bag of food from Eren’s lap before leaning back to her own side.

“Typical,” Eren says (though he’s grinning, just a little bit) as he looks at Jean. “You think my sister’s hot.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, you know,” Jean says, scratching the back of his neck. Eren can’t quite tell if he’s flushing in this light.

Mikasa groans beside him. “God,” she says. “You’re both so fucking flaming.”

No mistaking it this time; there’s definitely a blush on Jean’s cheeks. Eren can feel the heat spread across his own face, too. Fuck.

He grins, though, as he turns across to Jean again. “I hope you’re not up here too long,” he says.

Jean shakes his head, stifling a yawn. “Nope,” he says, glancing at his watch. “My shift’s over in an hour. Thank fuck.”

Eren nods, silently storing the information that Jean works during the early hours of Saturday mornings in the back of his head. “Nice. How about that date?”

Jean’s grin softens slightly. “Maybe, soon.”

“Why not now?”

“Because I’m a bit aware of going out on a date with someone I only see for a few minutes every week.”

Eren shrugs. “Fair enough. It’s not gonna stop me from asking again on Thursday.”

“And maybe I’ll say yes on Thursday.”

Eren looks at him. “Really?”

Jean’s eyes twinkle. “Wait and see,” he says. “G’night, Eren.”

***

Eren laughs. “There are worse things you could be called,” he says. “What’s so bad about horse face?”

Jean grits his teeth. “It’s an awful nickname. I don’t look anything like a horse!”

“Jean, let’s be real here. The day I met you, I wasn’t sure if I was at a drive thru or a stables.”

Jean lets his head fall into his hand. “Oh my god, Jaeger. You’re fucking unreal.”

“I try,” Eren says, with his best shit eating grin.

Jean looks up, leaning out a little further and matching Eren’s gaze. “If I look like a horse then why do you keep asking me out?”

“Face like a horse or not, I still like you.” The words are out before Eren has a chance to think about them. “Uh, I mean…I’m not asking you out just based on your looks. I mean, don’t get me wrong I think you’re attractive too but it’s…not…the only reason…” Eren trails off.

Jean has his head between his hands. “Oh my god, Eren.”

Eren can’t help but grin. “Who would’ve thought you’d be so easily flustered?” he says.

“Oh my _god_ , Eren.”

Jean takes a moment, before dropping his hands. As usual, Eren asks him out, and as usual, he _kind of but not really_ turns him down.

He calls after him as he drives off. “Hey Jaeger! If you ever say I look like a horse again I’m going to spit in your fucking food!”

(The next week, Eren greets Jean while he’s ordering with the name _horse face_. Later, Jean waits until he’s taken a bite out of his burger before saying; “Oh yeah, Eren, remember what I said last week? About spitting in your food the next time you called me a horse?” His grin turns wicked and he laughs as Eren spits his mouthful of burger out. Bastard.)

***

The next week, Jean isn’t working.

It’s Marco, and although Marco is one of Eren’s closest friends, he can’t help but feel a surge of disappointment (and dare he say it, _worry_ ) when it’s not Jean’s voice welcoming him with a “ _hey, asshole!”_

He makes small talk with Marco before asking.

“Where’s Jean?” he asks.

“Oh, he’s off sick today,” Marco says. “I’m covering for him.”

Getting worried so easily isn’t exactly rational, but Eren’s always been a boy of big emotions. “Is he okay? What’s wrong with him?” he asks immediately, brow furrowing and face pulling down into a frown. Dammit, he doesn’t know where Jean lives, if he did he would be able to go and check up on him. He doesn’t even have his number for crying out loud—

“Eren,” Marco snaps his fingers in front of his face. “Eren, he’s fine. It’s nothing serious, he’ll probably be back working tomorrow.”

Eren nods, still worrying even as he drives away.

***

“I missed you last week,” Jean says.

“Yeah,” Eren says. “Me too. As in, I missed you last week, I didn’t…miss myself, or anything.”

Jean blinks.

“I was worried,” Eren says. “Probably stupid, but you’re here every week, and when you weren’t here – I don’t know. I was worried.”

Jean doesn’t tease him. “I know the feeling,” he says. “A few weeks ago, you were like, forty minutes later than your usual time. And you’re at the exact same time every week, on the button. There are a ton of normal reasons why you wouldn’t be here, but I still worried in those forty minutes. It’s ridiculous, isn’t it?”

Eren finds himself smiling. “A bit. You were worried about me?”

Jean shrugs. “I care about you,” he says, and it’s so honest and sincere that Eren feels warmth flood his whole body.

“I care about you too,” he says.

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment.

“So,” Eren says. “About that date—”

“My shift finishes at four,” Jean says. “You can pick me up then.”

“Yeah, yeah, next time and all tha—wait, what?”

Jean’s smiling, and it’s not that shit eating grin, either. It’s genuine and kind of soft and there’s the tiniest bit of a flush dusting his cheekbones and _fuck_ , Eren thinks, it’s so unfair that he’s fallen for someone so hard in such a short amount of time.

“I said yes, Eren.”

“Nice,” Eren says, dumbly. “So – I’ll pick you up at four?”

Jean nods.

“Okay,” Eren says, trying to look natural even though his heart is thundering at twice its normal rate. “See you then.”

“See you.” Jean smiles as he waves.

Eren waits until he’s out of sight before punching the air. “Yeah!” he yells to the empty car, already planning where he’s going to take Jean on their first date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the most bizarre things ive written in my life  
> thanks micky / twitter use @cosinelanguage / tumblr user sinelanguage for the twitter shenanigans
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/scharacters) / [tumblr](http://suppportingcharacters.tumblr.com/)


End file.
